Baby Intelligence/Quotes
Prequel Trilogy Zero to Hero Baby intelligence: Just let me do it! Astronaut: What? Are you crazy? Baby Intelligence: I can do this! Astronaut: Are you feeling okay? Baby Intelligence: Come on! There's only a few more! The Second Hero Baby Intelligence: The Wasp ''- a NoHead ship. I knew it! Oh, this is going to be ''easy! Baby Intelligence: Sebiscuits! I told you to go home! And you're not helping! Baby Intelligence: I'll have to let you come along now. It's too late to turn back! Baby Intelligence: That was a big mistake! The S.M.S.B. Baby Intelligence: Sebiscuits? What's gotten into you? Here, let us walk. members start across the hallway Sebiscuits: That you don't appreciate me! That's what! Baby Intelligence: What makes you think that? Sebiscuits: What do you think? You never include me! You want nothing to do with me! Baby Intelligence: I just want to know everyone I train! walking I understand this feeling... Tell you what. I have an important job for you. No other member has the experience or power to do this. I need you to spy on Mr. Stupid NoHead. We need to know what he's up to. Sebiscuits: You just want me out of here! Baby Intelligence: You won't be out twenty four-seven. You'll be back before dinnertime. Pretend to be his friend. Sebiscuits: Yes, Master. Baby Intelligence: finding the dead police in the police station This here, is a bloodless gash no bullet could make. This one was killed by a sword. Paige: But...who? Who could have done this? Intelligence and the other S.M.S.B. members are escaping the police station as Baby Intelligence remembers the hologram center Baby Intelligence: The time has come to get to the bottom of this. Paige: Master, you already know the truth. If you look into the recordings, the only thing you will find is agony. Baby Intelligence: I must make sure! Intelligence watches the recordings of police, even children in training, being slaughtered Baby Intelligence: IT CAN'T BE!! It can't be... Sebiscuits: It has been done, my Master. Mr. Stupid NoHead: Good. Remember, your power will grow only when you fully accept what you are capable of. You have done well. Now go, and complete your final task. Baby Intelligence: off the hologram I can't watch any more. I should have let them shoot me...no, even better... Paige: Stop this now! You said yourself to let go. Not even NoHead can control the affair. Sebiscuits chose this path. Baby Intelligence: Well... Sebiscuits: Hold it right there! Baby Intelligence: I hate to do this, Sebiscuits, but I will have to finish you off, here and now. Sebiscuits: So do it! Baby Intelligence: Very well, then. shows up and slams Baby Intelligence aside via laser blasts Mr. Stupid NoHead: Come on, Sebiscuits. We're going. The Last Battle Rotta: I'm sorry for how I treated you. I - I'm surprised that you still love me. Baby Intelligence: Of course I do! I forgive you. Rotta: Now Peter, Mr. Stupid NoHead's sons survived. But I only joined them because there was no other way to make a living. Baby Intelligence: I understand. Rotta: His three sons brought him back to life. Baby Intelligence:'' gasps What?! Rotta: The battle is not over yet." Baby Intelligence: What about Paige? What happened to her? Rotta: She was murdered by Sebiscuits. Baby Intelligence: What happened to her? And Dad? Rotta: Fine. They're all just fine. Baby Intelligence: Someone's coming! Rotta: Goodbye, my dearest son. And Peter...there is another S.M.S.B. member. Original Trilogy Revenge of Hell Burnbottom Baby Intelligence: I knew I couldn't hold him. I was waiting for you to fight him so I could get him from behind. I know that...failed trick was neglectful. I'm sorry. Lindsay Kellerman: It's OK. So, did his sword miss you? Baby Intelligence: Yes. It did. Come on. members start across the catwalks for which they have come Baby Intelligence: But where's Hell Burnbottom? Lindsay Kellerman: Dead. An Ended Generation ''Force Baby: Look at that kid. I think he's a spy. Baby Intelligence: Nonsense. Intelligence prods the picture, only to be forced into a passageway. Force Baby follows him inside. Baby Intelligence: Use your flashlight. Mine fell off my belt. Force Baby: Darn! Mine's broken, Master! Baby Intelligence: There's something screwy going on. It's technical theft. Force Baby: What's that? Baby Intelligence: I'll tell you later. Follow me. Baby Intelligence: On guard! and Force Baby attack Mean King. Mean King knocks Force Baby unconscious. Baby Intelligence: Our rematch comes at last. We have eliminated half your squad. NoHead, Burnbottom, and Rotta are dead. Now would be a good time to surrender. Mean King: Your success blinds you. Now you will feel the full power of the dark side! lightning, Baby Intelligence blocks You cannot stop what is to come! Baby Intelligence: The world is not yours yet. Baby Intelligence: Mean King is dead! Oh Force Baby, we've won! Baby Strength: Brute Gunray is defeated! Baby Intelligence: As is Mean King. Baby Strength: Does that mean... Baby Intelligence: We've won! The NoHeads are extinct! Baby Intelligence: The battle is not over... The Final Chapter Lindsay Kellerman: Sup? Baby Intelligence: Hello, Lindsay. Lindsay Kellerman: Whatcha reading? Baby Intelligence: Nothing. Go play, Lindsay. Lindsay Kellerman: Is something troubling you, Master? Baby Intelligence: I don't want to talk about it. Lindsay Kellerman: Okay. I'll go, then. behind the newspaper Baby Intelligence: Fine. I'll tell you. Even before there was Baby Strength, there was Sebiscuits. He used to be with us until he joined the dark side. Lindsay Kellerman: Is he a NoHead? Baby Intelligence: Yes. He helped NoHead destroy the police. He also killed the Mayor. And an S.M.S.B. member. He even tried to kill me. Lindsay Kellerman: What happened to him? Baby Intelligence: He finally turned on the NoHeads and became a rogue. According to the paper, he's kidnapped the president! Lindsay Kellerman: We must stop him! Baby Intelligence: Sebiscuits, please. Villains only bring misery and chaos at the judgement bar in the afterlife. You have allowed NoHead to twist your perspective, until now you've become the hate-filled monster you seek to destroy. '' Sebiscuits: Shut up, Peter! I see through your manipulations. I am not intimidated by the dark side. I am bringing peace and freedom to the world! Dammit! Let me tell you, your group is pathetic. Baby Intelligence: Come again? Sebiscuits: Don't make me kill you. Baby Intelligence: Sebiscuits, my loyalties lie with the government. With peace and justice! Sebiscuits: You are with me, or you are against me. Baby Intelligence: Only a NoHead commits murder. Now. Both ends will meet. Sebiscuits: You may try. ''his sword and battles Baby Intelligence The X-Children The X-Children - Part 1 Master Intelligence: It's all right, Lindsay. It's all right. You're home! We've thwarted them many times! The X-Children - Part 2 Master Intelligence: All right, everyone! Time for dodgeball! Master Intelligence: All right, everyone! Hand in your homework! X hands over her sheet and he marks it Master Intelligence: Hmm...you did well, Cynthia. The X-Adults: Endgame Part 1 Master Intelligence: Of course, I will have to test you first. Master Intelligence: You've lost your mind, Centauri! Stop this, while you can! Part 2 Master Intelligence: Who are you? Britney: My name is Britney, and these are Jason and Sue. I think you might need this. Category:The Super Babies Category:Quotes